


«Грязный рот» Стилински

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Кира — классная руководительница, и она убедила Стайлза прийти, потому что немного волновалась по поводу своей речи перед группой. Скотт, в свою очередь, вызвал своего единственного друга с ребенком в качестве моральной поддержки, хотя сын Стайлза в любом случае без ума от Киры.





	«Грязный рот» Стилински

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].  
> Автор: Irusy
> 
> Перевод поста с тамблера: http://yomikoda.tumblr.com/post/77515525040  
> Автор поста: yomikoda

ㅤㅤВещи на столе Дерека лежат аккуратно и организованно. Их с маленькой Ти ингредиенты разложены в идеальном порядке, рассортированы на жидкие и сухие, на них даже стоят цветные наклейки, а посуда расставлена по размеру, но девочка продолжает жаловаться: 

ㅤㅤ— Папочка, почему мальчики такие шумные и грубые? Почему у них в волосах всякая гадость, а им плевать? 

ㅤㅤОна указывает на стол Стилински, а у Стайлза в это время на лице нарисованы шоколадные кошачьи усы, пока тот делает вид, что вылизывает свои «лапки». Все это раздражающе забавно и очаровательно. Организованные действия также приятны, как и хаос. Ладно, Дереку и маленькой Ти нет нужды совершать погром на своем рабочем месте, чтобы повеселиться. 

ㅤㅤКира действительно вживается в роль учителя, дети начинают её обожать и гордятся собой, когда она их хвалит. Похоже, и некоторые родители заражаются её энтузиазмом и тоже хотят ленточки, вручаемые в качестве призов. 

ㅤㅤОна доходит до стола Хейлов, и Дерек приподнимает маленькую Ти, чтобы та смогла увидеть, как мисс Кира пробует их круглые, достойные поваренной книги кулинарные шедевры. Хорошо, возможно, они добавили слишком много овсянки и соли, но Дерек считает, что важно дать маленькой Ти шанс добавить что-то самой, если она чувствует себя достаточно уверенно. 

ㅤㅤКира так быстро прячет взгляд, полный боли, что это почти искусство. Стайлз впечатлен, но уверен, что сможет, если что остановить Джейми от самодовольных комментариев. Кира добра, отмечая, насколько прекрасно украшена их партия, и ничего не говорит про вкус. 

ㅤㅤДерек уверен, что его не должен так сильно раздражать самодовольный вид Стилински. Он изо всех сил старается сдержаться, когда Кира стонет с полным ртом уродливого и деформированного печенья, а у парня на лице одно из этих выражений, и, ладно, ему нужно подать пример, но забудьте. 

ㅤㅤОднако его как ветром сдувает, стоит Кире предложить им поработать вместе на следующей неделе для демонстрации их уникальных талантов. На крошечном лице маленькой Ти появляется гримаса отвращения. 

ㅤㅤ— Но папочка, они же такие ГРЯЗНУЛИ, — жалуется она, смотря на Джейми, который действительно пишет свое имя на рабочем месте глазурью. — С ними вечно случаются всякие неприятности, и они бросаются вещами, а еще ты сказал тете Коре, что у папы Джейми грязный рот! 

ㅤㅤВ этот момент Дерек краснеет. Ему стоит поговорить с дочерью о том, что некоторые вещи должны оставаться только между ними.

ㅤㅤСтилински хмурится, сверля Дерека взглядом. 

ㅤㅤ— Эм, простите? 

ㅤㅤГлаза Хейла расширяются от испуга, потому что Стайлз не должен был об этом узнать. Ни в коем случае. 

ㅤㅤ— Это не… Ей послышалось… — Дерек старается держать свой язык за зубами, — дети, хах? 

ㅤㅤСтилински глубокомысленно застегивает рюкзак Джейми, с легкостью сажает ребенка на плечи, который тут же начинает взъерошивать ему волосы. Так вот почему его прическа всегда похожа… на это. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз поворачивается, так ничего и не сказав, собираясь уйти, но все-таки останавливается в последний момент. 

ㅤㅤ— Послушай, только то, что у нас разные подходы, не означает, что я безответственный. Я не матерюсь в присутствии своего ребенка и не позволяю ему делать все, что заблагорассудится. Может быть, в следующий раз ты оставишь свое мнение при себе, ладно? — Стилински открывает дверь. — Увидимся на следующей неделе, Дерек. 

ㅤㅤХейл удивленно смотрит ему в след, потому что не может вспомнить, чтобы представлялся ему или просто упоминал свое имя в разговоре. 

ㅤㅤИ то его замечание по поводу «грязного рта» было не тем, о чем подумал Стайлз. Совсем.

**SSM [Sterek 18+].**


End file.
